guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Mines of Moladune (mission)
Objectives Kill Markis and his Jade Armor guards. * Find the Seer. * ADDED Kill the Eidolon. * ADDED Deliver the Spectral Essence to the Seer to infuse your armor. * BONUS Defeat The Inquisitor before he leaves with the information about the Shining Blade. Walkthrough Primary The main objective of the mission is to find and kill Markis. Markis is the treacherous member of the council of the Shining Blade who has foiled all your previous attempts at building a resistance to the White Mantle. Markis is no imposing boss and the main objective itself is quite straightforward. Reaching the Seer is the hardest part of the mission. In order to get to Markis, you must go through scores of Mursaat. The Mursaat are the strange and powerful beings who turned out to be the Unseen Ones that the White Mantle worship. As you may have discovered in the previous mission, the Mursaat have a power called Spectral Agony that tears right through your armor and inflicts great damage over a short period of time. You need to find the Seer, who knows of a way to combat them. To get to the Seer (point A), it is best that you run, as the numbers of enemies are sometimes staggering. As you begin, you will face a group of fighting White Mantle and Stone Summit. Ignore them and run down the hill to the left. At this point, you will see an icy path to your right as well as White Mantle forces ahead of you. Take the icy path, which leads you along a mountainous road filled with scores of Tundra Giants, Mountain Trolls, Blessed Griffons and Azure Shadows. As you make your run north, you will come across a bridge defended by siege weapons operated by White Mantle. At this point, turn left at the fork on the bridge and follow the path. Azure Shadows will be guarding the cave of the Seer. The Seer will ask that you slay a nearby beast called the Eidolon (point C). This should be easy. Head to the east and into the caves to fight more Shadows and the Eidolon. The beast will drop a Spectral Essence. Take it back to the Seer. Given this item, the Seer will infuse all your armor pieces (each party member must speak to the Seer to have their armor infused). An infused armor set makes you take a lot less damage from Spectral Agony. The effect of infusion depends on the number of infused pieces of armor you wear; if you do not wear a complete set, your protection will be substantially weaker. Warning: Henchmen entering the mission are not infused. As such, they will melt away before the Mursaat. As of the January 26th, 2006 update, when your team gives the Spectral Essence to the Seer, henchmen will have infused armor parts only if any player member is also infused on this piece of armor during the mission. Once infused, you have two options: one is to take the northern path from the seer (as the map indicates). The other is to head back to the besieged bridge, and take a right turn into the White Mantle and engage them. Cross the bridge to the northeast. Head north until you reach a fortress-like structure (point D) and you should see Markis running into it. If you are careful, you can take out the two groups in position on top of the entrance (you can even walk inside and climb up to fight them without engaging Markis). Once you approach Markis, 2-4 Jade Armors will spawn to protect him. Because Markis is a Ranger, he has a high resistance to elemental attacks, and can heal himself by using Troll Unguent. You could ignore him while engaging the more threatening Jade Armors first, and then finish him off last. Note: If members of your party want to capture the Barrage elite skill from him, you must kill Markis before the last Jade Armor dies. Otherwise, the ending cutscene for the mission will begin immediately. Tip: Capturing Barrage is easy with henchmen and can be done in 30-40 minutes. As of October 2006, if you stay out of melee range of Markis, the Jade Armors won't spawn, so if you let the henchmen tank you can capture the skill from his body then move into melee range of the corpse to spawn the Jade Armors and finish the mission if you need to. Tip: If you wish to fight your way up and not run, then a wiser route to take would be the path guarded by White Mantle (point 1, see Bonus) as this will make the Bonus easier. Tip: On occasion Markis will not spawn at the fortress (point D) but the mission can still be completed. If you walk past the fortress, through location E7 and head towards E2 (keep going through the path with the mursaat, he isn't at E2, just through it and down the road by the shining blade scout), you will see Markis there, allowing you to kill him (in some cases he might get stuck earlier and be farther past the shining blade scout). Note that you may still have kill his Jade Armor guards as well, if there are some left in the fortress. Running Tips * If you are just going for infusion, you don't need to fight all the way to the Seer. Do an infusion run (you will find people recruiting for it in the mission outpost). Run past all the enemies. Once you make it to the Seer, a cinematic sequence (point A) will revive any fallen among your party. * If you are chased by monsters as you approach the Seer and you do not wish to engage them, then instruct all your party members to skip the cinematic. This causes all the party to teleport to the Seer (point B), and the monsters will stop where they were when the cinematic began. If you do not skip the scene, some of the monsters will sometimes catch up. * A Warrior with Sprint, Charge, and/or Balanced Stance has the best chance of surviving a run to meet the Seer. Endure Pain or Mending is nice to have too, as the Azure can cause 400+ damage rather quickly. * It is best to run in a closely-packed group and not be spread out. A tight group tends to split the attention of monsters trying to attack you as you run past, spreading the damage being dealt between the party members. This is especially true for the last part in front of the Seer's cave, where you'll need a few people running together through the numerous groups of Azure Shadows. They inflict armor-ignoring damage, use knockdown, and then overwhelm a single downed target. * Henchmen make terrible runners. You should instruct any henchmen to stay at the start using the controls under the compass. Bonus The bonus in this mission is to kill the Inquisitor. To obtain the bonus, you will have to speak to Shining Blade Scout Ryder (point 2), hidden deep in White Mantle territory. You may recall while running for your life to do the infusion that you heard a person calling for help. This is the scout. To find her: * If you are coming from the beginning of the mission, keep heading north and fighting White Mantle until you get to a pair of gates enclosing a large number of White Mantle patrolling two siege weapons. It is possible to speak to the scout "through" the northern most part of the wall of the compound without engaging the large group inside. (Be warned however that it is advisable to clear the area BEFORE speaking to her, and to speak to her from INSIDE the compound, per the Tip below). * If you are coming from the Seer, then take a right turn at the bridge, as mentioned above, but then fight your way south until you get to the same point. Tip: Before speaking to the scout, it is wise to at least clear the green path between her and point E2, northeast of her. This will involve clearing north from E5 to E2 & then down to E3. To be even safer one can also clear the path between E2 & E7 (the Portal which is the the Inquisitors final destination), thus ensuring no other mobs will be present along any of the path it takes. Expect to clear a number of groups of Mursaat, Jade Bows & White Mantle. Tip: Before speaking to the scout, set your heroes to fight mode and use the flags to position the heroes and henchmen to the North of E3. They will engage the Inquisitor and escorts and you can join in the massacre. After clearing the route, speak to the scout and she will ask you to kill the Inquisitor. As soon as she does, the Inquisitor will appear with 3 other Mursaat Mesmers just to the north east (at E3), outside the east gate of the compound, and start heading for the Portal at E7. The Inquisitor is a powerful level 28 elementalist and hard to kill so it is advisable to kill the three Mursaat Mesmers that spawn with him first, and then focus on him. As soon as he is near death, he will start to flee north. You have three options at this point: * Hamper his escape north, by doing one, or more, of the following; :- Having your tanks hamper his escape north by sprinting past him & body blocking him, while the rest of your party continue attacking him. :- Slowing him by other means, see: Movement speed quick reference * There is a bridge just north of where you first engage him; you can have your Warriors beat him there (with Sprint or "Charge!") and trap him. Coupled with knockdowns you should be able to destroy him. Tip: If you trap the inquisitor on the very corner of the mentioned bridge he does not attack. * Let him go. As you continue north to meet Markis, you will come across a portal and he will be there. The drawback to this approach is that he will be near a group of other monsters and a boss. Notes: * If the Inquisitor makes it to the portal before you can kill him, he will escape through the portal and you will fail the bonus. * Shining Blade Scout Ryder is targetable by enemies. When you first see her, she will be far away from enemies, and usually their preset routes will not lead them to her. However, while fighting the mobs around her, it is possible for one to get too close to Ryder and kill her before you get the bonus. If this happens, she will cry out, "Dwayna save me!" notifying you of her death. Creatures NPCs *Human ** 15 Shining Blade Scout Ryder *Seer ** 30 Seer Monsters *Dwarf ** 24 Stone Summit Carver ** 24 Summit Giant Herder *Giant ** 24 Tundra Giant *Golem ** 24 Siege Ice Golem *Griffon ** 24 Blessed Griffon *Human ** 16 White Mantle Engineer ** 16 White Mantle Knight ** 20 White Mantle Zealot ** 16 White Mantle Seeker ** 20 White Mantle Priest ** 16 White Mantle Ritualist *Jade ** 24 Jade Armor ** 24 Jade Bow *Mursaat ** 24 Mursaat Monk ** 24 Mursaat Necromancer ** 24 Mursaat Mesmer ** 24 Mursaat Elementalist *Nightmare ** 22 Azure shadow *Phantom ** 24 Eidolon *Troll ** 24 Mountain Troll Bosses (Elite skill captures) *Human ** 22 Markis → Barrage** *Jade ** 28 Martigris the Stalwart → Devastating Hammer ** 28 Hilios the Dutiful → Oath Shot *Mursaat ** 28 Feodor the Baneful → Life Transfer ** 28 Balasi the Arcane → Energy Surge ** 28 Kratos the Foul → Thunderclap ** 28 The Inquisitor → Thunderclap (bonus only) *Nightmare ** 28 Balt Duskstrider → Signet of Judgment ** 28 Ceru Gloomrunner → Spiteful Spirit ** 28 Digo Murkstalker → Illusionary Weaponry *Phantom ** 28 Eidolon → Mist Form *Stone Summit ** 28 Marika Granitehand → Cleave ** 28 Slonak Copperbark → Dwarven Battle Stance ** 28 Lokar Icemender → Mark of Protection Dialogues Briefing from Evennia. Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Thunderhead Keep. *To continue the story line players must complete: Thunderhead Keep: Mission Notes *You do not need to get your heroes infused as they come infused the moment you get them. *If you're going for the Barrage elite you should start by killing an elementalist from the cliffs, then get back, wait and then kill the other (try not to kill the seekers), then (when your team has full health) just rush and target Markis kill him as fast as you can (make sure your teammates don't kill the other creatures around him) and capture the elite as fast as you can. *In order to complete the mission you need to kill of the Jade Armors that spawn after Markis, so you don't really need to keep the seekers alive anymore to capture Barrage. Category:Prophecies missions